


Breaking All the Rules

by dayisfading



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayisfading/pseuds/dayisfading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi Blye has rules. But some rules are meant to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking All the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PornBattle XI on February 2nd, 2011, using the prompt 'partners.'

Kensi Blye has rules.

The first is rather self-explanatory: no second dates.

The second is one that's rather like one of Callen's: no dating anyone remotely related to her line of work. That means fellow NCIS agents, FBI agents, cops, or really, anyone connected in any way to law enforcement. She laughed the first time Callen told her about his own rule, but in time, she too has found that those kinds of relationships only end messily.

No cops. No agents.

Certainly no partners.

Never partners.

Because rules, after all, aren't meant to be broken.

And technically, she _hasn't_ broken them, because that would require dating. And this is _so_ far from dating.

She smirks slightly at the visual of her generally disheveled partner attempting to wine and dine her, but it dissolves quickly as that same generally disheveled partner wraps his lips around her earlobe and sucks lightly, his breath warm against her skin. She closes her eyes, tries to catch her breath, tries to control her pounding heart, but it's oh so impossible with his skin sliding against hers, his hands roaming from hips to belly to the curve of her breast, fingertips ghosting over taut nipples just lightly enough to make her cry out for him.

The first time, she hated how easily he made her beg for him.

Every time since then, she just hasn't cared because as easily as he can make her beg, he can also make her forget everything save for his name.

And she's well on her way to that point this time - this time, which is well beyond the second time, _but it's not a date so it doesn't break her rule..._ – too. Her head spins; trapped between the cool softness of the sheets on her bed and the hot, hard muscles of her partner's body, it's all she can do to breathe. She lets her hands wander, unabashedly tracing over those muscles, feeling rather pleased at his sharp intake of air and his low whisper of her name. _"Kensi…"_

Then the smugness dissipates as he thrusts his hips against hers, tearing a cry of surprise from her lips. Suddenly the hard length of him is nestled between her thighs and Kensi squirms, wanting - _needing_ \- him inside her right this second. She's far beyond ready for him but Deeks likes to tease; he likes to tease and it damn near frustrates her so much that she's seeing red, but the lust far outweighs the irritation and if she wasn't already feeling so boneless from her first climax - _God_ , does he know how to use that talented mouth of his - she's pretty certain she'd have already rolled him onto his back and taken him herself, despite the maddening smirk she's certain her act of desperation would put upon his face.

She's on fire for him, and she's certain he can see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. "Deeks…" she pleads breathily, lifting her hips against his, ignoring the low, rumbling chuckle he gives in response. There's only one thing she cares about right now and it's not that he finds her impatience amusing. She grips at his hips, trying to guide him but he's having none of it and she whimpers, honestly whimpers his name. "Deeks, _please._ "

She's addicted to him, so much so that she can't even blush with embarrassment at allowing the plea to slip through her lips. Deeks grins above her, watching her eyelids flutter as he playfully rocks his hips into hers, even though he knows that he himself can't take much of that friction; can't take much more of the teasing.

She drives him crazy.

 _All the time._

When she's sitting across from him in the bullpen, moaning softly in delight as she bites into some kind of cream-filled pastry.

Undoing a dangerous number of buttons and swaying her hips seductively as she plays a necessary part for a case.

When she's confined with him during a stakeout, concentration written all over her face, tantalizingly biting at her lip; when she's in such close proximity to him that all he can think about is pulling her into the backseat and having his way with her, right then and there.

And now, squirming beneath him, whimpering and pleading for him to take her and _damn_ , how in the hell is he supposed to fight that? There's a rule, he knows; he's broken it in the past, after all.

He knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that he's going to keep breaking it with Kensi.

Shifting his hips, he positions himself at her entrance; he waits for her dark eyes to open and meet his before he pushes forward, burying himself deep within her warmth. And then, it's all he can do not to come right that second because she feels _incredible_ around him. Warm and slick and tight and Deeks sucks in a breath as she clenches around him, testing his endurance further. "Kensi… _God…_ " he forces out, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "You feel so good…"

He's still, too still for too long, and Kensi whines in protest, digging her nails into his hips and trying to draw him even deeper within her. Instead of obliging just yet though, he latches his lips to her throat and sucks so deeply that she's certain it'll leave a mark, but Kensi's not about to protest. Not right now. Instead, she draws her hands upward along his back and his neck, until finally she can thread her fingers through his messy blonde hair, tugging slightly and relishing in the low grunt that escapes his lips and reverberates against her skin.

And then, blissfully then, he begins to move inside of her. Pulls out completely before thrusting back in to the hilt, and Kensi gasps, her entire body shuddering. He repeats, and quickly they fall into a rhythm that turns her world completely inside out and she swears there's nobody who has ever made her lose control like this before. The friction, the electricity; it's just exquisite and Kensi utterly falls apart, whimpering and moaning and writhing beneath him as he pushes and pushes, his thrusts hard and fast and deliciously deep. Her own voice flutters to her ears, but whether it's his name, God's name, a low curse or just something utterly incoherent, her mind can't decipher. She can't comprehend anything more than the fiery desire coiling deep in her belly and the overwhelming reality that her partner feels _sofuckinggood_ inside of her.

It doesn't take her long – it never does, because if there's one thing her partner is exceptionally good at, it's riling her up and pushing her buttons in all the right ways. She's lost in a haze of desperate kisses and clutching fingers and rocking hips when her climax sweeps through her; he's no doubt delighted that she cries out his name when she comes, her body trembling and her eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure consumes her, emptying her mind of everything but Marty Deeks. She clenches around him tightly enough to steal his breath; he groans, feels her nails scratch down his back and her legs tightening around his waist and he knows he's there too. One thrust, two, a third and a fourth as deep as he can go and then he's burying his head against her shoulder again and spilling inside of her, his thrusts hard and erratic as he comes, her name on his lips.

It always ends the same way. He lingers, as unwilling to separate from her as she is. His lips find hers, catching them in slow, sultry kisses as their bodies cool; kisses that almost distract her as he finally withdraws from her – _almost_ , because the sudden emptiness still jolts her. She whispers his name against his lips; he draws back just a bit and she smiles, her eyes taking in his messier than usual hair; she realizes that hers must be in a similar state.

She's always the first to speak, and it's always the same words. "We shouldn't be doing this," she says, her gaze on his lips instead of his eyes. Sensually she draws a fingertip along his jaw, pausing just beneath his chin as she answers the question she doesn't give him time to ask. "You're my partner. And there – there are rules…"

"Well, we sure can't break the rules," he says lightly, and that's that. Supposedly, anyway.

They say it won't happen again.

They both know it will.

Rules, broken or not, be damned.


End file.
